The Heart
by jax2468
Summary: How did it go to a little fun to the death of their friend, who seems to be hiding a secret bigger then they could possibly imagine? warning character death!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is jax again, i know i havent updated my other story but this is going to be a short story (promise) and its been on my mind for about 3 weeks now so i just had to write it, dont worry for those who actually read my other story, i just wanted to write this one too.**

**warnings: character death**

**disclaimer: I love fanfiction, oh yes i do. but i dont own, so please don't sue!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Ouran academy. A prestigious high school for wealthy families and prosperous business heirs. The Host club, a club made of beautiful men (with a lot of time) who entertain beautiful women (who also have time). This is not where are story begins, oh no. Our story began about 220 years ago, when a war between monster and humans fought against each other for the destruction or for the protection of the human race. This war (or the Holy war as it was called) was only known to those who fought in it or families that had been destroyed by these monsters that were called akuma (souls brought back from the dead by the ones that they loved). You're probably wondering how these two completely different entities are intertwined, it's simple really, a girl connected it by the name of Haruhi Fujioka, the only commoner, female host (who cross dresses to pay of a 8 million yen debt) and exorcist of the Host club.

Haruhi; the sole remaining exorcist of The Black Order, the only one who survived the final battle, all because of her innocence: the heart. Because the heart is the most powerful innocence fragment it was able to keep her alive throughout the years and still look 16. She has continued destroying all the akuma that weren't killed in the final battle so that she soul may finally rest in peace, because as long as there are akuma still roaming this earth the innocence will not allow her to die until her job as an apostle from god, is complete.

These were her final moments.

* * *

R and R, it makes me feel important.


	2. Chapter 2

**this is the finale of the product before enjoy! oh this was a oneshot that's been on my brain the past while so if you don't like* idont care***

**disclaime:**

**Oh fanfiction,**

**Oh fanfiction**

**You are so awesome**

**But sadly **

**I do not own**

**Not the characters or the original plot**

**Oh fanfiction**

**Oh fanfiction**

**Please don't suuuuuueeeee**

* * *

**The end**

In the third music room was the infamous host club in a meeting after doing what they do best, "entertaining" ladies. Now it was a normal meeting, (or as normal it can get with mischievous twins by the name of Kaoru and Hikaru, a cross dressing female by the name of Haruhi, a childlike senior: Honey-senpai, a crazy manager: Renge and king: Tamaki, a power and money hungry shadow king: Kyoya and the only normal person keeping a silent watchful eye on the other senior boy: Mori-senpai) until Kyoya brought up an idea that would change their lives for the worst.

"I have a proposition to bring in more hosts and to bring more attention to our club."

"Oh Kyoya-" Kaoru started.

"Don't leave us in the dark-" Hikaru continued.

"What is it?" and they finished in union.

"We will be hosting for the first time…a talent show."

There was silence for all of 5 seconds before Tamaki stood up and pronounced "I love it!"

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kyoya announced into the microphone under the glare of a spotlight from the centre of a newly constructed stage effectively capturing the audiences attention "welcome to the first Host club talent show, where each member and fellow students who have graciously volunteered themselves will perform their talent for your entertainment. Now ladies and gentlemen I would like to take a moment and explain how the talent show will proceed. Each contestant will perform then sit in the chairs provided" Kyoya explained while gesturing to the empty seats in the front of the stage "once everyone has performed we will ask you the audience to vote on your favourite performance. Now without further ado let the first Ouran host club talent show commence with our club president Tamaki Suoh!" Kyoya finished with a bow and left the stage as Tamaki walked on and sat at the elegant grand piano.

His piece was magnificent not a mistake heard throughout the whole performance. When Tamaki finished he stood up with a bow and received many applause from the audience as he made his way to sit in the front row to watch the rest of the show. The rest of the performances were like that, the performers would be introduced by Kyoya, then they would perform, bow and go sit with the audience. Each host presented in some form or another: the twins did stand up comedy, Mori and Honey spared with each other while Kyoya was the announcer, all that was left was for Haruhi to perform.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, this will be our last performance for the evening, may I introduce our very own Haruhi Fujioka!" Kyoya announced for the last time.

Taking a deep breath Haruhi walked on stage wearing a strange black coat with red embroilments, with a strange silver cross on the left hand side of her chest, directly over her heart. Seeing the outfit the crowd went into whispers as they wondered the same thing 'how could a commoner have such a fancy coat?' The crowd then noticed a boom box in her hand when she set it on the ground and pressed play. An ominous sound played out of the speakers, creeping in volume. The music had effectively cut off all types of noise as the audience gave their full attention to the host on stage to watch what he* would do. The sound now had a tune to it, like that of a pendulum swing, opening her mouth Haruhi began to sing:

'_The Lord Millennium'_ an audience member visibly stiffened

'_He is after you'_

'_Searching for the heart now_

'_Have you heard the news?'_

'_Maybe you stole it from him'_

'_I'll see if it's true'_

'_Searching for the heart now'_

'_Have you heard the news?' _Every one in the audience shivered at the ominous tone.

And so the song continued, the beautiful yet scary tune had everyone entranced, not by the voice but the raw emotion behind the words. Only one member of the audience wasn't staring in awe but in pure, undying hate was the only emotion present on a young girls face.

After her performance, the exorcist looked around wondering where the last akuma could be, unless she was mistaken and the akuma was actually in another school all together. 'Ah, guess I got the wrong school. After I graduate I'll go to a different school and try again. Geez Allen, why did you have to die? This job could have been finished decades ago.'

No sooner had Haruhi thought this, a girl with long brown hair pulled back into a bow, blue eyes, and pale skin wearing the yellow school uniform stood up from her seat. A look of anger marred her features, as her frame trembled with suppressed emotion, her fists balled at her sides. "You," the girl began "it's your fault that my kin are all dead! I'll kill you and avenge their death!" The girl screamed in rage.

"Ah so you're the one I've been searching for…eh pitiful Akuma?" A smirk that could have given Allen a run for his money appeared on Haruhis face. The Host club and audience members were confused at that remark but it didn't last long as confusion turned to one of horror as the 'girl' shed her human skin revealing the ugly humanoid body of a level 3 Akuma. Yelling in rage the akuma lunged at Haruhi screaming "Die Exorcist!"

Reacting at the outburst out of instinct, Haruhi raised her arms and shouted "Innocence activate!" A dark shadow loomed over Haruhi covering her in strange black armour, a long sword made of the same material as the armour in each hand. Jumping back from the akuma attack, she launched herself down swinging her innocence at the akuma. The akuma dogged to the left but Haruhi was faster as she cut the akuma in two. Screaming in agony the akuma died cursing her too damnation.

The shadow material surrounding Haruhi returned to its natural state being that of her shadow, while the innocence fragment that has kept her alive all these years floated in front of her.

"Haruhi!" someone shouted from her right. Turning her head she saw the host club there in the abandoned room, chairs lay upside-down forgotten as they stared in shock at what they had witnessed in only a few seconds.

"Hmm senpai," a sad smile graced Haruhi lips as the innocence fragment began to crack "thank you for being my friend." And with that the innocence fragment shattered, turning to dust as it was swept away by an invisible wind, while Haruhis body crumpled into dust, letting her soul finally rest in peace from this constant war. The host club ran over to the pile of clothes that was all that remained and began to cry over the loss of their friend and that they prayed that her soul may rest in peace.

Little did they know was that at heavens gate her fellow exorcists and her friends from the science department were welcoming her to heaven as if she wasn't dead but as if she had just come back from a very long and tiring mission. Because she was back, she was finally back with her family. And nothing could stop the tears that ran down her face as she gazed upon the smiling faces of her family, not even in death.

End.

* * *

**and that it, hope you liked it. flames are appreciated!**

**R&R**


End file.
